A typical touch screen panel is manufactured by bonding a touch sensor composed of a transparent film and transparent electrodes on the transparent film, to a cover glass panel.
A touch screen panel detects a touch operation on the screen based on a capacitance change by using a touch sensor.
In addition, a touch screen panel performs only a two-dimensional detection using a touch sensor. That is, it detects a touch operation and a touch position only on a two-dimensional plane.
To satisfy diverse user demands, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,788 discloses a touch pressure detection sensor for a touch screen panel, which is configured such that touch pressure is first detected and then a different application program is executed according to the detected touch pressure.
However, the conventional touch pressure detection sensor for a touch screen panel has a problem that it is difficult to accurately and precisely sense changes in touch pressure, thereby being unable to finely grade the touch pressure according to the magnitude of the touch pressure.
Moreover, in the past, when adjusting the thickness of the touch pressure sensing apparatus according to the design change intension of the user, since the gap between the electrodes for sensing the touch pressure is increased, resulting in the reduction in capacitance, there was a problem that the measurement performance was degraded.
In addition, its manufacturing process is complicated, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost. Therefore, the price competitiveness of the touch screen panel in the market is weakened.